The Guardian v 20
by Cm-kun
Summary: He died to acomplish what no one could, now he has a new chance to live a new chance to love, and he will take it. even if he has to be a guardian, and now like in his last life he will fight for what he loves.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own any anime or songs used in this fic!

Hello every one this is my second English fic but it's the same idea of story as my other one. This one is like the remake, I stopped writing in the other cause I could see many plot holes. So this is the first chap of The Guardian

Also I still need a beta if someone is interested pm me please

Chap 1 goodbye

"Courage is not defined by those who fought and did not fall. It is defined by those who fought, fell, and rose again"

Rain, Drops of water falling in the battle field washing away the blood, tears washing away the pain but also tears showing happiness, cheers and hugs in name of victory. The war was over, the 4th great shinobi war came to an end. The Alliance won, the blood sacrificed to see this day was not in vain. through the field shinobis from all the villages of the elemental nations were celebrating as they saw the sun awaking. One man shouted a name then two and after some minutes they were all calling a name in unison ´maelstrom´ that was heard across the place. Until he came walking with a limp he had red hair in his head a tattoo for "love" across the field he walked with a head band in hand everybody knew what it meant. The silence began to spread as the man made his way over two women, one with auburn hair and a blue battle kimono, the other was a blond girl with anbu cloths and a cloud headband. The two stared at the guy in front of them, then at his hand. In a silent motion he offered the girls the hitaite with a leaf.

"He told me to give you this" said the man as he took two note out of his vest "he also sent a note for both of you and this one for all of us"

Both of them were stunned like everybody else while tsunade started to cry, oonoiki just kept silent and A looked down

The blond and the red head stood there saying nothing, tears started to fall from their eyes

"Gaara tell me its a lie" pleaded the red haired girl "tell me that he is going to be back!"

"I am truly sorry mei, yugito. naruto is,´sigh´ is dead"

"wh what h happened? " yugito asked as she embraced her stomach like trying to console it

"he asked me to deal with zetsus while he taked down sasuke and afterwards madara" explained the red haired man

Flash back

Gaara was finished dealing with some zetsus including the original when he heard a great explosion and a column of yellow air?, rising to the skies as soon as it ended he found himself rushing to help naruto only to find the biggest destruction he had ever seen it was like a valley but a valley with no life except for the two men who were staring each other panting bleeding on their knees waiting for something to the left side of one of them was the body of sasuke. The red head was thinking in get into the battle…

"stay away from this gaara he is mine" naruto said as he stood up and looked at his opponent

"sorry but I need the kyuubi and after you your wife is next" madara said as he coughed blood and tried to stand up "you can´t beat me I will always find a way to return"

"this ends here, gaara take this please" he took of his head band and two notes from his pockets "give them to yugi chan and mei chan and this is for everyone" he took other letter and tossed them to a side

"naruto what are…"

"take care of my children, please just check them once a while" the blond began to make seals that madara recognized "I made those because I knew I easnt coming back"

"WAIT, WHAT ARE YOU DOING, WHY I CANT MOVE!" he panicked

"the last attack, the divine wind of punishment, has damaged your chackra system "

"say good bye madara is time to return to hell" he finished the seals "shiki fuijin!"

"**naruto what are you doing**" a feminine voice inside him yelled

"sorry kyu chan but it must be done"

"**you promised that I would be free!" kyu yelled with hurt in his voice**

"trust me kyu chan you will be free" naruto smirked as he look to the god of death

"what do you want mortal?" it asked

"I need to seal his soul in me and two parts of mine in this two papers" the blonde asked as the shikigami looked at him and madara was speechless

"do you know the price for this?"

"yes"

Slowly all what he asked was granted and madara´s screams were heard as he was pulled into a seal and naruto's body just fell the ex jinchuriki ran to his side were he found a grinning naruto

"I… I did it …I achieved… the dream of …the people… who… trusted in me, gaara you are in charge now,… name this place, the valley… the valley of the beginig for it was here where peace began" as he slowly closed his eyes suddenly the earth started to open a little taking naruto in

End flash back

"naruto gave his life for what he believed " said gaara while he handed the note to the girls

Mei and yugito walked away for reading the note in private while the rest of the shinobis look them with sorry eyes.

The red haired kazekage opened the first note suddenly a gust of wind passed and a light appeared when it died naruto was in front of them

Everyone gasped

"good to see everybody even if its for last time" he told Gaara and the kages while tsunade hugged him

"h how?" she asked the blond while she was crying

"I sealed two little parts of my soul in the two notes I gave gaara almost the same trick my dad did in kyubi´s seal" he said while turning to his friend "thank you for bringing the letters, but gaara do me a last favor please"

The redheaded boy just noded as naruto told him what to do

In the battlefield everybody most of the people were silent until from where the kages where supposed to be a large column of sand appeared with a blond above of it. All of them were speechless.

"comrades! Brothers,… Listen to me" the blond started "the war is over, its done madara is gone he is dead. But there is one last thing I want to ask, let all the world know what happened here, now, the freedom of the elemental nations was achieved. Treasure this new opportunity, love your children and wives or husband seek a better future but do not forget the ones who died today, honor your fallen men and women, by living a good life and never forget their sacrifice thank all of them for this gift. Live in peace, don´t fight between you. See the man or woman in your right see the man or woman in your left, he also lost people he knew maybe they are from other country but today they fought not only for their homes and families they also fought for yours. today everyone of you fought not only for your dreams and ideals today you fought for a single dream for a single cause today we are one let it stay like that lets welcome the peace with open arms"

All of them cheered as he looked at gaara and Tsunade he nodded as he started to fade away as dust

"build from the ashes a new world were the peace reigns"

Somewhere near

Mei and yugito were crying hugging each other before staring at the note both of them noded and decided to open it. a white flash was seen and from it naruto emerged like in the first note he hugged them both as they started to cry even more

"shh shh its okey it was my decicion" he console them "I don't have much time"

"please stay with us" the blond said while sobbing

"I cant sorry" he whispered them as he whipped the drops of salty water from their eyes "hey hey look at me do not cry don't let that tears ruin your beautiful faces"

He stayed like that embracing them

"I have somethings to tell you before I leave"

Both of them looked at the blonde

"my loves, both of you will continue in life and will overcome this I know it cause I know both, I love you and my babies" he said while he rubbed their bellies surprising both of them "cheer up I am going to look all of you from where I am, never give up , tell my kids who his father was and tell them I love them, every time every day tell them that I love them with all my heart every single morning hug them and give them a kiss from daddy"

Then he kneeled and looked at their stomaches

"take care of your moms while dady is away, always listen to them they will always do what they do beacause they love you respect them always and tell that you love them all the time, I will be watching you I will be in your hearts"

He gave a kiss two the bellies and then stood and kissed his two wives

He hugged them again as slowly he started to become dust that the wind took

That day the peace in the elemental nations started, that day a hero was lost.

In heaven

"he gave his own life" a voice said "he sacrificed himself, he is a true warrior"

"yeah he is" another voice agreed

"please call shinigami san for me, this boy has to be prized"

With naruto

Darkness was all he could see, darkness and then a light an angelical voice coming from it, he couldn´t hear kyuubi. Slowly he walked to the light, he could hear a relaxing music some violins.

"Welcome naruto" a voice said it was a buetiful voice a voice of a woman she appeared in front of the blonde a couple of meters away she had green short hair an was wearing a robe

"wh who are you?" the blond asked

"I am Kitara, I am an angel" she replied

"is this heaven?"

"no, sorry but you are not going to heaven" she answered the blond realized that his place was in the belly of the shikigami "but you are not going to hell either"

This surprised the blond, the angel in front of his face slowly started to move towards him

"you made the ultimate sacrifice not only for the ones you loved but for all the people in your world, you gave them a new chance and peace"

"wh where is kyuubi" the blond asked out of the blue

"here" a monotone voice said

He quickly turned around to find a beautiful redhead with a white kimono with red petals on it. She walked until the two were face to face and then

SLAP

Naruto was helding his right chick as kyubi jast glared at him

"you promised that I would be free you said it to me!" she started yealling at naruto

"I am sorry I couldn´t fulfill my promise kyu chan"

"don´t call me that! You have no right to do it"

"bu-"

"no for you from now on I am just kyubi-san"

"enought" Kitara said "naruto, you have a second chance"

"that means we can go back!" he asked with hope

"no, naruto you cant go back to your world it was the deal kami sama made with the shikigami and she is not going with you" the angel said and pinted to kyuubi making her flinch "she has to return to hell"

"NO!" naruto yealled surprising them both especially kyuubi after all only a minute ago she said him really bad things "she is going with me"

"she cant naruto first of all she would loose her powers because to the place where you are going the bijuu doesn't exist" explained "and your life would be in danger"

"what?, why?"

Sigh "naruto now you are an angel your power resides in the holiness, even if she looses her power she will be a demon inside you, you won´t be be able to draw your divine power as long as she is with you if you use it you will die because the holy power can´t coexist with the youki"

"B but she will not be in me anymore I used all my vital energy to let her go out before I died, I have being pumping vital enrgy to her for 3 years until now"

This surprised kyuubi that's why during thos 3 years he was always feeling ill and weak she started to understand why he had to use shiki fuijin, he was going to die anyways

"w why didn´t you tell me this naruto!" kyuubi asked/yelled

"when you do a sacrifice for some one you don't rub it in his or her face. You do it beacause you want them to live happy and they will not live happy if they knew of the sacrifice" was the answer of the blond and then turned his attention to the green haired angel "please kitara san is my decision I want to go with her"

"naruto" whispered the red head

"it can´t be helped, listen she will always be connected to you you already have some youki in your system as a result of 17 years with her inside you even if she is not on the seal anymore" she didn´t got an answer just a look of determination

"well if that is what you want, okay. listen naruto you are going to a world where magic exist you have the mission to help a mage his name is negi negi springfield he is just a child and he has a great responsibility in the future like you"

"kitara san could you do me a favor please, would you erase the memories of kyuu here? Please" asked the blonde "only the part when I told you what I did for her"

"but why?" kyuu asked

"yes I can" the green headed angel said

"naruto !"

"then we are ready" he ignored the kyuubi´s rant

A light surrounded them

"good luck, child of the prophecy"

In naruto's world 1 week after the last battle

Konoha

Kakashi stood in front af all the people of the village he was wearing the hokage robes with number seven in them he didn't want to use the 6 because he said it was only for naruto, all the people were wearing black custumes

"people of konoha, today we shall remember naruto uzumaki, a comrade worth of remembering, a man…"

In suna

"… who sacrificed himself for us to live this days of peace…" gaara shouted at his village

In kumo

"…a man that never gave up no matter what… " the raikage shouted as well

In kiri

"…he was a good friend, and a great person who could take the best out of any…" the new mizukage Aoi yelled at his people

In iwa

"…even though he was young he was a great lider for his people and for us…" the old tsukikage said as he was looking to the skies

Back to konoha

"… he thought us the meaning of true friendship, he was a great man, a great student a great friend…"

In the valley of the beginning

"…but over all he was a great husband and would have been a great father." Two angelical voices were heard in the night

Two women were in front of a grave and behind the grave a statue of a man with three wisker marks he had a smile and his arms were crossed.

On its feet there was something written

"if there is something similar to peace I will achieve it"

…

With naruto

He woke up behind him a big tree a really big tree, it was night and there was fool moon, the air was a bit cold, he didn't see kyu around so he assumed that she was on the seal.

"Aheem!" a voice was heard

He turned around to notice a bunch of people in front of them a guy with glasses and white hair, by his side a blond woman and a green haired one with maid outfit. The girls in the group were blushing and looking away, the guys had a tick mark in the eye while the blond chick was a with a little pink line on her cheeks. At first he didn't understood why they were like that. But then he a cold breeze passed and he could sense it.

In all his body.

He was naked.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey there sorry for not updating, I was really busy this months, thank you for your reviews as for some of the questions they will be answered in this chap, for the harem part I will consider the ones you mentioned soooooo let the chap start**

**2 Not Alone **

Today was a good day for Evangeline despite of being trapped in this damn school, today was a good day, why? Because she heard from some magical people talk about the son of the thousand master coming to mahora, this was perfect, after 13 years of being held in this place spending 2 more was nothing, in that time she will be free, actually she already had a plan she could get to her adult form but only for a short amount of time lets say half an hour but even if she could get some of her sealed powers lets say 20 % the rest was still out of her reach after more than a decade being stuck here she studied the seal she had a way to get out but she needed the blood of a Springfield. She was about to get ready for bed, usually during full moon she would take some blood of the students passing through sakura lane at night to add some magical power to her reserves just in case it was needed but she just wanted to sleep this night. Also today was the annual black out. She was about to get into bed when a thunder fell, near the great tree. It was odd because it wasn't raining and there were little to no clouds in the area, suddenly a great amount of power shot up making her eyes go as wide as dinner plates this power interrupted the seal she could feel magic flowing through her body. certainly this power was something she had never felt before it was pure but at the same time it had something evil she dressed herself. She called one of her two servants a green haired girl. She was going to find the one who was causing this.

Reaching the place she saw many teachers and some senior students already in battle stance they all were looking someone. When the vampire reached them she blushed in front of her a boy about 16 years old with spiky blonde hair and 3 whisker marks in both of his cheeks, and he was naked. Many of the senior students that knew about mages were red while the men where looking away, she found herself blushing too.

"wh who are y you w where I am?" the blond stranger asked

"you are in mahora a school for girls were are teachers and some students" replied takamichi "who are you?"

"I I am uzumaki namikaze naruto,"

"namikaze san what are you doing here? Why you are naked?" asked

'I can't tell them about what happened they would think I am crazy and I cant blame them' though the blond haired shinobi

"I can't remember" he said

"sure" said a teacher as he approached to the blond "what are you doing here punk your magical power was felt in all the campus you better tell us the truth"

The guy tried to grab naruto , bad idea, as soon as he was about to touch his arm the blond grabbed the man from his wrist and quickly turned him over then he kicked his back sending him to the ground, then he appeared in the man's back with a foot in his head, he that so fast that only some mages could see what happened before their colleague was kissing the ground.

The people changed to their battle stances

"how you did that"

"umm it was instinct? " the blond answered

"you are lying, those eyes, those eyes are not from a normal boy they hide the look of a warrior" a voice was heard across the place "and a warrior doesn't act on instinct"

"konoe sama!" a mage exclaimed

"Evangeline san what happened to you?" he asked making the others pay attention to the vampire and tensed she was in her adult form which meant that she had her powers

"something is off with the seal and this boy has something to do with it but I can feel that its still there"

Everyone eyed the blond and immediately turned in fighting positions once again

"I don't know what you are talking about" the blond said in his defense

"hmm it's a cold night yet you don't seem to be affected by it" observed the dean "one more point for my theory"

"please I don't want to fight I am here because of personal reasons" said the blond

"ok we can talk in my office" the dean offered

"b but dean same he is dangerous"

"its ok maybe I am an old man but I am a mage so no problem, could anyone give the young man something to cover?"

"have this" said one of the teachers as he approached the naked blond and offered his jacket

"thanks" was the only response he received

"my name is konoemon konoe and I am the headmaster of this academy" the old man said

"namikaze uzumaki naruto"

"namikaze san please follow me we need to talk you too evangeline"

"b but dean sama he could be dangerous" one of the mages exclaimed

"true but, I am a mage as you" the dean said

"hu? Why me?" the blond girl asked

"the seal is affected by him I need to see why and you are the one the seal is suppressing" the dean explained "takamichi would you please look some clothes for naruto"

"okay, chachamaru go to the house wait me there" the vampire ordered her servant

Chachamaru just nodded and walked away

In the dean's office

"okay young man you said that your reasons to be here were personal" the dean began "care to explain that"

The blond sighed 'here goes nothing' he though

"well this is a long story"

"it's a long night and tomorrow is Sunday, no classes" the dean replied

"well my home was at war…"

Naruto started to tell his story from the day the war started until the end of it some personal things such as the kyuubi which shocked them but he explained that the seal that contained her was made by the shinigami himself, then the story of the last battle in the valley of the beginning, how he died, he also talked about the angel and his mission concerning one negi springfield after finishing his story the door was knocked a second later takahata got in with some clothes for the blond but he stopped in the entrance when he saw that everyone was silent.

"one question why you are you affecting the seal that holds Evangeline in here" konoemon asked

Evangeline who was quiet during all the talk glanced at the blond

"well I am not sure but somehow when I entered the seal's area my own seal messed with it, that's the only thing I can think"

"how I can be sure that you are not lying me " the old man asked

"you can't you will have to trust me" the blond said

"is not so simple boy"

Naruto formed a rasengan in his hand

"this is one of my abilities no mage can do this because I use chakra"

"very well but I will have an eye on you"

In that moment takamichi talked

"here are the clothes for namikaze san, dean sama" takahata said as he got in

"thank you takamichi kun naruto you are new to this world right? So you don't have a place for you"

"well that's true" naruto nodded as he accepted the clothes

"well you could stay with Evangeline san" the old man offered

The blond girl who was lost in her thoughts thinking, suddenly snapped out.

"w what! why, no way I will let him stay with me!" she shouted

"well evangeline san until he learn what he needs he can't sleep in the street and I can't assign him in one of the girls dorms and I have no room in the teachers dorms" the dean explained "also I need you to keep an eye on him if his intentions are not true"

Seeing that she couldn't deny those facts she grumbled a quick "okay"

"also naruto you will be her for a week learning about magic's history" the headmaster informed "if I see that your intentions are other I will send all the available mages to bring you down are we clear?"

"crystal clear sir" the blond stated

"well then you can go its almost morning you two can go takamichi kun can you stay please?"

Both blonds nodded as they leaved naruto with his new clothes and Evangeline with a scowl on her face while takahata closed the door behind them

"so Evangeline right? We didn't met" the blond male tried to make some talk

"you are naruto you said it some hours ago" she said in a cold voice

"but I didn't introduced myself properly, my name namikaze uzumaki naruto and you are…" he insisted

"Evangeline A.K. McDowell" she simply answered

"that's a cute name" he muttered

The rest of the way was just the sound of silence, until they reached a cottage. And they got in and the green haired girl of before received them

"who is our guest master?" the gyonoid asked

"he is a brat that will be staying with us" she answered

"naruto" the blond tried to correct her

"listen here brat…"she started

"naruto" tried again

"I don't care! listen you are staying with me for free, so my house my rules if you annoy me you will be kicked out" she warned

"chachamaru show him the guest's room I am going to sleep" she said as she went upstairs "tomorrow I want to talk with you about your seal"

Naruto just stared at her retreating form

"follow me please" chachamaru said to the blond, who nodded.

**In the dean's office**

"so he is a ninja veteran from war that was tied in first place for the most powerfull warior of his world with a lunatic at his 16 years, a boy that has two wives, correction pregnant wives, who is also the jailor of an ancient demon that has no longer her powers, an angel gave him a mission to protect negi springfield son of the thousand master?" takamichi asked

"you could resume it like that "

"if everything you said was true, then he is at least as powerful as nagi was" the teacher answered

"true that's why I want you and Evangeline keep an eye on him" the dean ordered

"I don't think he is a threat if he tells the truth"

"ohh and why is that?"

"well he fought a war against an insane man who wanted to rule the world, he did it to protect his loved ones and he died for them"

"even if what you think is true I can't take risks"

"its 4 am dean sama we should get some rest"

"your right takamichi kun we should get some sleep, but please have an eye in our guest"

Naruto's dream

The blond ninja was walking in a field full of grass the sky was blue and the breeze was refreshing. Naruto walked until he reached a tree were a man with white hair was standing

"hello naruto" he greeted as the blond approached

"who are you? How do you know my name?" the ninja asked

"I am your creator naruto, I am kami"

"k k kami sama w what you are doing in my dream?"

"naruto I came to talk with you about my decision to send you here" kami said "you see I had to pull you out of the shinigami's belly after what you did and because of that yami pulled a soul too, and he took the soul of uchiha tobi your enemy"

"wh what ! where is he!" the blond exclaimed first and then got a confuse look "One second wasn't he uchiha madara"

"no he was tobi, madara died long ago, but naruto I have to explain you why you were saved from your destiny. hell and heaven have always been at war entire galaxies were destroyed, but 1000 years ago we made a treaty in which we presented our chosen ones in battle instead of our armies, but right now yami is preparing his forces as I am, I pulled you out because I want you to be my warrior in this world, you see before we go to war we choose two souls as our warriors, our representatives and chosen ones if he wins this world will be destroyed" kami explained "right now I gave you my blessing you will find it in your room,"

"one second kami sama how are mei and yuguito!"

"oh they are fine naruto"

"will I see them again kami sama?" he asked with a pleading voice

Kami's eyes softed at his question

"of course my child you will see them and I promise that you will reunite with them soon just wait"

"now just have a sweet dream"

**A couple of hours later**

Naruto woke up with a smile. usually he woke up breathing heavily and sweating having nightmares, during war he always had nightmares, some memories are not so easy to forget. But this time was different he saw his family in his dreams family. He looked at his temporary room he looked the clock 6:30 time to train he was about to move when he noticed someone was beside him.

It was kyuubi he slowly got out of the bed when suddenly her eyes opened when she noticed him they narrowed

"You!" she shouted "what are you doing in here!"

"actually I should ask you that" naruto said as he walked to the dresser and take out some of the clothes takamichi gave him he saw a scroll that had his name odd he didn't have any scrolls yesterday.

Kyuubi saw that she was outside of the blonde's mindscape blond

"I I a a am I'm free! but I'm weak!" she growled realizing she couldn't feel her power "and its your fault!" he pointed the blond

"because of you I am just a normal person"

"actually your youki reserves should be as the chakra reserves of three kages" naruto said as he got into that bathroom

"don't lie I cant feel my youki!" she yelled

Naruto froze the other seal maybe his seal and the other fused or something and now kyuubi was trapped here as Evangeline, he turned to see her face it pained him to see that glare.

"kyuubi I think you are sealed in this place" naruto explained

Kyuubi's hateful glare turned in fear

"w what do you mean why? You did this? Where we are?" she asked\yelled to the blond

"well it was not me a seal was previously place, right now we are in a school…" naruto explained what happened after their talk with kitara (leaving out the secret of how she became free).

"so now I am stuck here!" she exclaimed

"look kyuubi…"

"shut up you promised that I would be free and now im stuck here because of you!" she started to cry "now im weak and im sealed again"

"k kyu…"

"I just don't want to see you right now"

Naruto sighed and left the room when he was closing the door he noticed someone behind him, it was Evangeline she looked at him with a frown on her face

"you and _him_ are the same" she said "promesing things that later you won't fulfill "

"who are for saying that" naruto snapped with anger in his voice "you don't even know what happened between us"

"that may be true but what I heard is the only thing I need to know" she said coldly "you broke your promise "

Naruto just stood there in silence he turned to see the girl Evangeline though that he was going to yell at her but she noticed a tear leaving his eye, that of course shocked her.

"I know I couldn't keep my word but I tried kami knows I tried" he said in a low voice "I gave everything I had for her to be free everything"

The blond vampire stood there without saying a word

"I didn't want this to happen" he said "I wanted her to be happy…"

He walked out without saying anything else, the other blond just stood there she didn't expect that answer.

Naruto stood beside a tree he was lost in his thoughts, slowly he took the scroll he took from his room it had his name on it.

Slowly he opened it, the scroll had a seal on it slowly naruto opened it with chakra and in a puff of smoke a sword appeared along with a note

'_naruto, _

_This is Excalibur, it will take care of you. This sword has been the partner of all my champions and now is your turn to wield it. With this sword all the elements and elementals will obey you. A sword to protect a sword to fight for the justice, this my champion is my gift to you'_

Naruto looked at the sword it was a two handed blade. He grabbed it with his two hands channeling his power into it reacting the blade started to glow as soon as he made a swing a powerful gust of wind took out a tree. The blond was impressed he lowered the weapon forgetting that his power was still on it, and when I touched the ground something moved on it making naruto jump a couple of meters behind from where he pointed the sword an earth golem about his size formed. It stood there doing nothing, naruto being curious took a step forward only for the golem to do the same, he raised a hand, the golem too.

"interesting" he muttered then he noticed something else on the seal a book, the first book his sensei wrote 'tales of a gutsy ninja' (I don't know if it's written like that so if its wrong just tell me)

**Evangeline's cottage**

The blond haired girl was sitting on the table waiting for the food to be served, suddenly naruto appeared in the place surprising her.

"hello, is kyuu still in the room?" he asked

"yes she hasn't come out yet" was the vampire's reply but when she looked better at him she noticed a sword on his back.

"you were sealed by someone you cared right?" naruto asked "that's why your angry at me"

"it's none of your business" she answered

"when I finish learning about this world I will search the man that did this to you" Evangeline raised her eyebrow at this statement

"why would you do that?" it was her turn of asking "you barely know me"

"make no mistake is not for you is for kyuu" he said as he took a seat "if the seal disappears she will be free"

"sorry to inform you but the guy who did this to me is dead" the vampire told her temporary guest "he was the father of the one you have to protect"

"then I will destroy the seal" he said firmly

"sorry again but you can't I tried to do that for 13 years"

"in my world I was considered a seal master, the only thing I need is the theory of seals of this world"

"do as you wish" her cold voice again was heard, angering naruto

"I don't know what happened between that man and you but don't treat me as I was him" he said with a scowl in his face

"none of yo…"

"none of my business? You know I have seen people like you, that kind" naruto interrupted her "you think you are the only ones that suffered you go through life with your eyes closed, and you fail to notice that some suffered more"

"you know nothing I was just 10 when I became what I am I was persecuted I had to become what I am to survive!" the girl lost her calm "you! Are like _him_ you show a light, a way to get out but at the end you just disappear"

"don't compare me with the man that did this to you! I didn't sealed her in me my own father did it! I was alone since day one I was persecuted too, because something I didn't choose but instead of whining or become a destructor I chose to be a protector"

The head of the vampire lowered some tears of anger and sadness went through her face.

"I loved him why he did this to me?" she asked yelled

"I died for her to be free, why this had to happen" he countered shocking her she looked him with tears in her eyes "1 year before the war started I began to pump my vital energy in the seal I became weaker each day and my days in that world reduced, but even though this happened I won't give up I will never back down no matter what I will fulfill my promise even if that means my death again, she will be free"

Silence

"you don't have to go in life thinking that you will always be alone Evangeline" he said with closed eyes "the cursed ones have to stick together after all"

After that he left the room leaving the vampire with her thoughts.

**6 days later **

Naruto was walking in the cottage, remembering the past days. Kyuu didn't talked a single word to him she preferred to be in her room, sometimes she talked with Evangeline. The week passed quickly, and with the help of his clones he learned all he needed to find negi and the life style of people. He smiled when he remembered his meeting with the dean on the 3d day.

**Flashback **

naruto was reading a book about magic his clones were doing the same in Evangeline's cottage, he preferred to be outside. Sitting in a tree he flipped the page until he felt some one was bellow, putting the book aside he looked down, he noticed it was the dean and two girls, one had orange hair and the other was a brunette, both of them were at least 12 years old.

"good morning naruto kun" the dean said "I was wondering if you would want to join as for lunch"

"mm okay what's the trick" he asked

"o nothing we are just celebrating asuna's birthday" the dean said with a smile putting a hand in the orange haired girl's shoulder and then he did the same to the brunette's "my granddaughter konoka will be joining us"

"o so…" he jumped to the ground "it's your birthday huh?"

Asuna nodded shyly, with a light of blush in her face.

"well I barely know you but.." he looked into his pocket for something "here you go a birthday present"

He took the book of jiraya

"this was the gift that my sensei left for me" the girl received the book "this book taught me all what I believe"

"th thank you" she said

"well then where is the party?" he asked

**End flashback**

The rest of the time he talked with the blond vampire, asking her about kyuu or about her life. For Evangeline those 6 days were the best days in many years she could talk with her heart, she learned that she wasn't alone in the world.

Today naruto was leaving, he had to find negi, in the time he was there he gained the respect of all the teachers and students that were aware of magic and even the dean himself. Naruto was sealing his things including Excalibur his sword, he learned to fight with it even if it was not his style. The door was knocked and Evangeline entered the room.

"so you are leaving today" she said

"yes I need to find negi, Eva chan"

"I know hey about the seal when you go…"

"yeas I know the portion of the power you have will be gone too" he said then he smiled and took a paper that was laying in the floor "this is a variation of my seal as long as you have it you will have a little of your power, the bad news is that it has to be replaced every month because I am not shinigami my power is not enough to hold its effects"

Evangeline's face dropped in a second

"but" he continued "that's why I left you this" he gave her a folder full of those seals "this should be enough for you and this" he took out other folder "is for kyuu don't tell her that I made this just give it to her, make a story. it's a variation of the seal that is holding you here with it she should have some of her power as well"

He left the room with a bag in his hand he was going to open it for leaving when someone hugged him for his surprise it was Evangeline

"thank you thank you thank you " she repeated "please promise me that you will be back please"

"eva chan I will return I have to" he said the he sighed "I would want to say bye to her but we know she doesn't want to talk to me"

He opened the door and left, from the stairs kyuu was crying,but also she was glaring the vampire, who was she to hug him like that. she didn't want him to leave. As soon as Evangeline noticed her she frowned

"so now you are crying?" she asked "after not talking with him for a week?"

"shut up! You blood sucker" kyuu exclaimed as she glared at the vampire who turned to see the readhead the two of them started to glare each other

"you should be the one to shut up vixen" she said as she threw to the red head the folder naruto gave her then she just went to her room not before saying "he left this for you it will return you your power for a month then you have to replace it"

Yes kyuubi used to talk to Evangeline but every time they talked they ended fighting. When she asked for naruto eva used to tell her to go and find for herself. Yes kyuubi was still mad at the blond but she wanted to know if him.

On the station the dean, some of the teachers, asuna and konoka were saying bye to the blond, both of the girls were really attached to the blond only after 4 days he used to tell them stories about heroes that carried the will of fire 'of course that for them those were only stories'. He shook the hand of the dean

"thank you for the help" he said

"o it was nothing naruto kun take care of you and of negi please" the dean replied him "and please be back some time"

The blond smiled as he was about to enter the train.

"take care all of you I hope to see all of you when I come back" he then turned to asuna and konoka "take care of yourselves study hard, see you soon" he then ruffled their heads after that he got in the train.


End file.
